You are My Sunshine
by nareiya
Summary: Chapter 11 up! Is Shinn really dead? Why did Cagalli lie in her relationship with Athrun?Please R&R! AsuCaga!
1. The Picking of My Exchanger

**You are My Sunshine**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

It all began with a misunderstanding with the exchange gifts and it leaded to an emotional miscommunication. Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**Chapter One: The Picking of My Exchanger **

"Are you sure you didn't bewitch this, Yamato?" a certain hot headed Yzak Joule inquired to the ultimate coordinator.

He faced him, "For the last time, I haven't cursed or pulled a string or two in that damn box. So if I were you, accept the truth that the one you'll exchange gift is no one other than Dearka and get your butt searching for the gift."

Yzak sighed and saw Dearka smile triumphantly as if he won the Olympics or something similar to that. Kira can swear that he heard Yzak murmuring some profanities as he stomped away from the living room. His gaze shifted at his newly found best friend…well, Kira calls him as bf (best friend) # 2 because Athrun is bf (best friend) #1. Well, bf #2 is no one other than the raven-haired teen, Shin Asuka. During the past two years, he can see Shin's improvement, physically, mentally and last but not the least though in fact, the most important so to say, emotionally. Yet still, until now, he cannot get over the death of his beloved friend, Stellar. He feels sad whenever they mention her name because he is partly to blame but Lacus always tells him that he is not and they must choose to move on and make a bright future.

Kira approached the eighteen-year-old teen, "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Just the usual. Lunamaria and Meyrin kept on bugging and asking me out as if I am the only man leaving here and they are desperate to have a child." He smiled at his last statement.

"By the way," Kira tried to form a question to ask him, "Luna and…Meyrin, where are they by the way?"

"Them?" he asked, "Athrun sent them to Germany, telling them to find a boyfriend or two there so that they'll stop bugging me. In fact, it had helped me a bit now so I will probably thank Athrun later for that."

Kira burst; he laughed at Athrun's actions, "Okay, I think he did not use his brain during that time, did he?"

He shook his head, "Nope…actually, I am starting to think that he does not really use his brain all the time!"

The two laughed together but still, lover boy, a. k. a. Athrun Zala, was too busy flirting and chatting with the blonde princess, that he did not have the opportunity to eavesdrop or overhear their little conversation.

"Anyway," Kira tried to suppress his laughter, 'Let's talk a little later because I have to talk with Athrun and Cagalli. You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head, "Just go ahead. I'll just go wreck your priceless piano into pieces if you don't come back by thirty minutes." He threatened him in a friendly manner.

Kira shook his head and headed off to his best friend and _older _sister.

**Athrun's POV**

Here I am, sitting beside my gorgeous future wife, the most…the most…the most…responsible(?), intelligent(Kira and Yzak might object) and beautiful(if ever Meer is alive, she'll tear this apart if my thoughts are written in a sheet of paper), Cagalli Yula Athha. Okay, one thing to make things straight, she is not anything near or similar of the perfect woman that I imagined or my dad told me but I don't know, something makes her special…it's like she is wearing red when everyone else wears white. You see, I love Cagalli for who she really is unlike Lacus. Well, when we were engage, I just have this feeling that it is oh so impossible for someone to be oh so sweet, kind, influential to people. Before, I and Yzak, okay, include Dearka, Rusty and Miguel, bet that probably she is adapted or Siegel Clyne is using drugs or some whatchamacallit thing to control her brain. Now…I respect Kira of liking and loving Lacus but if I may say my part, Kira, buddy, remember that I have fore warned you! Remember that!

"EARTH TO ATHRUN!" her voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

I bolted up, "What were you saying again?" and thus, I received a pinch and a hysterical laugh from Shin.

"By the way, have you heard of PROJECT A. L. C. W.?" she inquired and I stared at her blankly. "It A.L.C.W. stands for **Athrun is a loser and Cagalli is a Winner!**"

I was dumbfounded. Yeah, as in, to the max. Sometimes I can't believe her stupidity.

"Whatever!" I said and saw Kira sitting beside me.

"Hey lovers, how's the wedding kicking?" he asked us and I and Cagalli stared at each other.

"For God's name Kira, we've only been engaged and then you're asking us for our wedding?" she started to heat like a tea pot was set on the stove.

"Just kidding!" he said quickly, wanting no trouble and a body free from injury, "Anyway, I just asked that because Lacus is starting a little business on making wedding garments and every season has different designs of garments."

"Oh!" she hit Kira's head, "You should have told us straight forward!"

"That hurts you know, that hurts you know! It hurts, it HURTS!" then he received a flying kick and s double slap from his _older _sister.

"Never make stupid punch lines because that's my job." She told him, more like a threat to me.

Throughout the scene, I just scratched the back of my head and laughed it away, wanting a body free from injury.

"Anyway, we're just hoping for a spring wedding, start of the season and sign of start of making changes and moving on." I was surprise with that. I seldom heard her nowadays speak in a serious tone and connote serious things like that.

I smiled, "She's right but will take it slowly because we have a lot of saving to do, isn't that right, Cagalli?" I dared asked her and she just smiled sheepishly.

"Well if that's all, got to go. Shin might wreck my priceless piano!" Kira left in a jiffy. I was happy that after the war, Kira and Shin manage to get along with each other. Strange, they kind of following the saying, _the birds with the same feather flock together. _After he left, I continued to listen to my lovely princess.

**Lacus' POV **

"KKKIIIIIIIIRRRRRAAAAAAA!" I screamed, as I feared that no one other than Kira's bf #2, Shin Asuka, might_ demolish _my priceless piano. Strange. I kind of consider him as Kira and Athrun's little brother so I have no problem of adapting and going with the flow, well, that what everyone sees as of now. In fact, I kind of sometimes envy him. It seems that there are times that Kira spend more time with Shin than with me but then again, I must learn to understand and share, right Reverend Malchio? Anyway, it just seems yesterday since the first time I Saw Shin with Athrun, actually, during the first time, I thought that Athrun had a half brother because they kind of look alike, don't you think? When Shin learned that Athrun had a great job, saving Cagalli's big ass, he tag along with Kira and meddled with cars and other mechanical stuffs that I cannot understand.

Kira came in, pulling or pushing Shin away from the piano, "Hey! I wasn't even that long yet!" he protested and Shin just smiled and poked his nose.

"I just want to talk with you again since there is ho Lunamaria or Meyrin to bug the almighty (Thunder begins to sound), makes the impossible possible (Mwu, wherever he is, clenches his fist tightly), Shin Asuka!" then a small piece of confetti fell.

"Nice try but you aren't really getting me, Shin." Kira was dumbfounded.

Then, I felt Athrun tapped my shoulder and mouthed goodbye as he carried Cagalli to their car in bridal style and went were only God knows.

I sighed and looked again at the two coordinators. _This will be a long day of cleaning! _ I then left the scenery.

**Dearka's POV**

Even thought many people know me as the number one pervert in the gang, I ain't really like that. Honest, swear to God! Okay…cut the last part off. Well, I am actually happy that Yzak overreacted when he picked my name in that (cursed/bewitched as what Yzak has stated) box. It only proves that he is normal and ready for action. I kind of pity him when he found out that Shiho does not really love him and ran away with the Auel guy. It was strange. I know that Yzak and Shiho were meant for each other but why did she betrayed him and ran off all of a sudden. Why did she choose that natural or something than Yzak? I just cannot understand why she did that. I know I love Milly but Shiho's case is off the list. Who can believe that she did that thing to Yzak? What will Ezaria do to her if she finds out about the Shiho and Yzak incident?

I let my hand ran through my blonde hair, "Hey Yak, where are we heading?"

"Hotel, stupid." His reply came short and I smirked to make him angry a little but it also tells me that he is okay and still cool.

God, Milly, if you can hear me wherever you are, help me and tell Shiho to come back!

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

Okay…you guys must be saying, **Why didn't you update topsy-turvy!** Okay, stay cool, be like Athrun, cool demeanor…I have my reasons but nothing to fear, I'll be updating it by Friday or earlier if we don't have classes again on Friday. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. If you're kinda intrigued or something, tell it in your reviews and I'll gladly answer it by the next chapter.

'till then!

The Author,

Nareiya

P.S.:

Insane Lust, Student Affair, Bittersweet Symphony, Heaven's What I feel When I'm With You, Peace for Two, Karaoke Night, Cinderella, Athrun and Kira Style, Snowflake(seedling), Princess, Salute, Ai Love (though not yet updated by ritachi) **ROCKS!**


	2. Everyone is Just Passing by

**You are My Sunshine**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

It all began with a misunderstanding with the exchange gifts and it leaded to an emotional miscommunication. Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own GS or GSD

* * *

**Chapter Two: Everyone is Just Passing by**

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and scanned the room where she was in. it seemed unfamiliar yet the warmth near her covered it up, making the room welcoming her. She tried to get up, a hand pulled her back, and she felt a soft kiss planted on her neck. That kiss seemed arousing but it seemed that it made her eyes weary and once again, she fell asleep.

**

* * *

Inside Dearka and Yzak's room in the hotel, (They share the room because the hotel is so costly)…**

Yzak was kind enough not to drop Dearka's big, no my mistake, very enormous trolley bag and this act was very unfamiliar with the former shoulder.

"What's wrong Yzak? Are you sad because of Shiho?" he dared asked him.

Yzak sat beside him and faced him, "No, I'm sad because YOU KEPT ON STEPPING ON MY DARN FOOT FOR THIS WHOLE DAMN DAY!"

After that shout, Dearka's hair…well, was in disarray! "Sorry" he was able to squeak and Yzak punched him right in his you-know-what part.

"And why have you thought that I was mad because of Shiho? Tell me!" Now, Yzak stood in front of Dearka.

Dearka tried to collect himself, "Because you were acting weird and all."

This made Yzak laugh aloud and punched him playfully at his shoulder, "You'll be a great clown, Dearka and the reason Shiho isn't here because she's undercover!"

Dearka's mouth went dry as Yzak continued to laugh while making his way to the comfort room. Dearka mentally and physically slapped himself as he heard the door of the comfort room click closed. "God why am I so stupid!" and banged his head to the wall.

"OUCH!" he shouted at pain and this made his platinum blonde best friend laugh once again.

**

* * *

At Kira's House…**

Shin got up, "I'm sorry Kira and Ms. Lacus but I have to leave because of my job!" he then skipped out of their house.

Lacus sat, "Shin's such an angel, ne, Kira?"

Kira did not reply.

"Kira, are you alright?" she then touched his shoulders softly and felt it moving. The brunette coordinator was laughing!

"I can't believe that Shin!" he tried to suppress his laughter but he failed.

She was confused, "What is so funny?"

He then laughed louder, "He gestured a horn, like of a demon's, over your head and you didn't notice it!"

She then slapped him, "I take back what I have said about him. He's not an angel, he's a devil!"

**

* * *

In Shin's Car…**

Shin finally managed to suppress his laughter, "Now she'll join Cagalli in killing me! Oh well!" he then stopped due to the red traffic light.

His gaze shifted at the beach. He remembered the first time they met.

Athrun told him and Lunamaria to take a day off. Even though he did not thoroughly understand the predicament between his commander and comrade, he chose to grab the opportunity and who knows, he might meet some new friend.

_**Start of Flashback… (This is Shin's POV!)**_

_I was riding my motorcycle and had just recently parked it to breathe some fresh air._ _God, I did not know the value of fresh air since the day we pursue than darn Earth Alliance ship._

_  
I was mesmerized by the view of the ocean. It seems that time had stopped for me…or was it only me alone?  
_

_ I think it was also for the beautiful blonde dancing near the cliff. I gently smiled at her even though she did not know. I was happy because many citizens had suffered greatly due to this war but it seems that there are still some left who are enjoying life to the fullest…or just passing by?_

_Indeed, this girl is just treating every part of her life by just passing by this eternal crusade._

_ I found that out when I rescued her when she fell from the cliff. Stupid, yes, she was stupid but I pitied her when I found out that she is kind of a psycho but nonetheless, a victim of this tragic war. "I don't want to die!" she yelled and attempted to escape my tight grasp around her. It was hard but I was able to calm her down._

_  
That night, she gave me this sort of pearl that I treasure up to this day. _

_  
Then after, I saw my commander approaching and he was somewhat dumbfounded. He tried to analyze my situation and somehow, he manages to understand it._

_  
When we came to shore and rode the vehicle. We came across with her brothers._

_  
I was delighted that night to meet her._

_I will never forget the beautiful blonde-haired woman's name. She goes by the name **Stellar.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Then, the red light switch to the green one and Shin hit the gas. He was heading now to the _saddest_ place, **AMNeo Café.**

**

* * *

At AMNeo Café…**

"Suka, why are you late!" Neo Lorrnoke shouted at the teen that just placed his apron around him and went behind the counter.

Neo received a smack from Murrue, "Aren't we getting old? He arrived one hour earlier, idiot!"

He rubbed his head.

"Here!" Andy threw a wall clock to Neo, "Next time look at that watch before you shout due to your eternal jet-lagged!"

Neo sighed, "Oh well" he then trailed off elsewhere in the café.

"By the way, his surname is **Asuka!** And mister, don't try calling him names!" he then received another smack from Murrue.

"There having a Lover's Quarrel (LQ). I apologize in their behalf." Said Andy who was sitting on the opposite counter.

Shin smiled. He is not alone. He has friends to lean on.

**

* * *

**

**Wherever Cagalli was in…**

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was the blue-haired prince beside him, sleeping like a log. She smiled at him. He looks like an angel whether awake or asleep.

"Athrun Zala…I love you." She then hugged him and returned to her long slumber.

She said that passionately but things will be different as someone enters her love life other than the man beside her.

**

* * *

End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, for the long wait! BTW, shin's flashback is in GSD episode 21.

Hope you guys like it.

Why do you think is the person I am talking about in the line, _she said that passionately but things will be different as someone enters her love life other than the man beside her. _

Who? Well, it is your job as a reader to find out or stay tune!

Thank you for the reviews people!

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	3. Life is an endless waltz?

**You are My Sunshine**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

It all began with a misunderstanding with the exchange gifts and it leaded to an emotional miscommunication. Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Life is an endless waltz?**

**

* * *

Cagalli's POV**

I slowly open my eyes and the familiar warmth I was longing for the past night had disappeared. Strange. I thought **_he_** is supposed to be here but he was not. Maybe he went outside to catch a breeze of the morning December air but according to the wall clock, if ever it is accurate, it is already ten in the morning so much likely, you will get sunburn or two due to the heat.

I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I slowly took of my clothes and made my way to the shower but I forgot that I turned the shower on and I almost **( A/N: read the word again)** almost slipped, I closed my eyes, afraid to break a bone or two from my back but something, well; rather someone did not break my fall but caught me right on my waist which helped me not to slip.

I opened my ever beautiful **( A/N: sorry Cagalli, I like emerald than your forever teary-eyed amber eyes) **amber eyes, there I saw him. Yes, the man I am referring to is no one other than the great, dashing and most handsome person, Athrun Zala. For a moment there, I stared at him. Yes, I know we spent time together during work but now, his eyes seem so wonderful.

I noticed he was bloody blushing. He turned his head away and gave me the towel I forgot outside, "Here" he said and exited the bathroom. I wonder…why he blushed like that. It is as if it is the…**WAIT,** it is his **first **damn bloody time to see me wearing nothing! Holy…WTF, it is his first time! That is why he is blushing like that!

"Get ready for wrestling later **ZALA**!" I shouted as I took my bath and laughed lightly due to my little scene.

I rather heard him run outside the room and I just laughed louder in his reaction.

**

* * *

Again, In the AMNeo Café…**

**Normal POV**

"Thank god it's Friday!" Shinn shouted as he removed his apron and neatly folded it inside his small shoulder bag.

Murrue sat on top of the counter and gave Shinn a rather thick envelope.

"Here's your salary and bonus," she said in a whisper and Shinn just nodded.

"Don't tell Mwu or Andy that I already gave your bonus or else they'll be jealous." she continued yet still in a whisper," By the way, your Christmas break starts today until January 2, again, don't tell that to the two old guys there."

Shinn had a clear site of Mwu and Andy fish fighting.

Yes, Murrue confiscated their dogs and cats and the only animal left in their café is two fishes.

He sighed, "They're forever crazy!" he then left the café smiling happily at the thick envelope. (A/N: this is just a part time job of Shinn…you know, working for the three of them.)

**

* * *

With Kira and Lacus…**

"Ah, Lacus, do _we_ really need to be the _host_ of this year's Christmas party again?" Kira asked as he cut a rather hard carrot, "And does the carrot need to be this hard?"

Lacus sighed and took a seat at a nearby chair, "First, we need to have fresh vegetables at the cheapest prices available for financial reasons and second, do you want to remember _what happened two years ago_?"

"How can I forget?" Kira answered as he tried to recall the dreadful celebration…

_**Start of Flashback**_

"_Ah…you guys, just hold on, the party will start for about five minutes! Got to go!" Cagalli then again entered the kitchen and dragged Athrun by the collar._

_When Athrun and Cagalli were out of sight, then again, Yzak Joule burst, "What is **ATHHA **doing and why is **ZALA** helping that overconfident and good for nothing woman!"_

"_Ahem, ahem" Kira said purposely._

_ Yzak sat at the couch, "I just can't help it! Five minutes ago, Zala said that and now her!"_

_All of a sudden, Shinn stood and drag Yzak by the collar._

"_What are you doing Asuka?" Yzak cried out, damn, his grip is definitely tough._

_Shinn looked at him, "Don't you want to know what is going on? Well, will find it out together!"_

"_Let me go first!" Yzak yelled and Shinn let go of his hard grip, "Thank you" he was able to cough._

_Shinn then opened the door and together with Yzak, their eyes widen, "**WTF**!" they yelled_

"_WH-what are you doing here?" Athrun stuttered as he covered the demolished oven._

_Shinn and Yzak laughed out loud making Kira, Lacus, Luna, Meyrin rushed inside the kitchen and their eyes widen._

_Kira fell on his knees and cried, "My present! The oven was my present to her and now…it is demolished!" he cried again._

"_Anyone in the mode for Japanese?" Cagalli inquired and everyone just sighed._

_**End of Flashback**_

"You **_want_ **that to _**happen**_ again, Kira?" Lacus asked and Kira just shook his head.

He then continued to chop the hard carrots and sighed at that very dreadful memory and celebration. **_Mental Note: Never give any cooking appliances to Cagalli as a gift!_**

**

* * *

Back with Cagalli and Athrun…**

Athrun was shaking in fear. Why? Remember the so-called scene before in the bathroom? Well, now Cagalli finished taking a bath and is now in front of Athrun who is sitting on top of the bed.

"Hi Cagalli!" he managed to squeak out of fear.

She sat beside him, "You've been a bad boy and you're going to receive your punishment now…"

"Uh-oh," was all he said as he felt his cheeks sore from her ever-tough pinch.

"That's all?" he asked and received a kick to his you-know-what-part.

She nodded, "Next time, you'll get that as your Christmas present."

"Yes ma'am." He replied when she left the room.

**

* * *

In a Dark Room…**

"Ms. Haww, have you done the case study that5 I have requested from you six months ago?" a man with clasped hands asked the blonde woman, Miriallia Haww.

She nodded, "Yes sir and here is the data that you need." She gave him a CD and he gave her in return a rather thick envelop filled with cash.

"Thank you Ms. Haww and remember, do not speak of this to anyone." He reminded her and she left the room.

The man smirked, "My son, it has been fourteen years since our last acquaintance." He then looked at a picture of a blonde girl with her arm entwined with a blue-haired man, "have you already forgotten me, Alexander?"

He then tear the picture into two and kept the part where the blue-haired teen smiled happily.

Things will begin to change.

It seems that life is like an endless waltz. It is inevitable to stop for each one of use has a part to fulfill. Specifically the blue-haired teen smiling happily in the picture.

**

* * *

End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

**Yes! Another chapter done and it took me an hour and a half to finish and think of this chapter!**

**My apology and special thanks to ritachi. Yes, I again watch GSD episode 21 and Shinn gave Stellar a shell not a pearl. Sorry folks because I got it mix with the story "The Pearl" my book report during the second quarter.**

**The _guy _who will soon enter Cagalli's life is not Ahmed but our own dear...nah, why would i reveal it to you guys! The thrill and excitement will disappear if I do that! One clue, not Ahmed, not Yzak or Dearka. He's just simple and...just simple, just stick to that!**

**If my summary doesn't help you guys, all I can tell you is just go on reading because I have this thing that my fingers have their own mind. You guys get it? So please bear with me.**

**BTW, have you guys heard of the upcoming Gundam Seed Eternity. I heard that Athrun made a faction called_ eternity_. I also heard that Kira and Lacus got married first then Cagalli and Athrun and lastly, Miriallia and Dearka at PLANT. I don't know if this is genuine info people but that is what I read from some forum is the net. **

**I kind of read that it has been airing in Japan but...I don't know! Gundam Seed Destiny hasn't been airing in my place yet so I'm just buying Japanese dubbed version in anime stores so forgive me if sometimes I kind of misinterpret some details in flashbacks in connection with the series.  
**

**Well, if anyone questions, add it in your review so that I can answer them in the next chapter!**

**For all people supporting this fic, my thanks to you!**

**The Author, **

**Nareiya**


	4. The World Against the raven haired Pilot

**You are My Sunshine**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

It all began with a misunderstanding with the exchange gifts and it leaded to an emotional miscommunication. Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Okay, guys thanks for the reviews! BTW, as what I have mentioned in my last author's note, I AM NOT SURE IF GUNDAM SEED ETERNITY IS TRUE OR NOT. I just heard a rumor that it is true but it is up to you guys whether to believe it or not. Does who do not, well, it is up to you but for me, I am hoping that it is true and it would be happy if it was and who knows!**

**So much for this author's note, I now present chapter four of the starting, You are My Sunshine!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: The World Against the raven-haired Pilot**

"At last!" Kira Yamato dived to his bed and hugged his favorite blue pillow tight. It took him _ages _to chop, fry and make the food for tomorrow's Christmas celebration. Now he has entered dreamland. The land where everyone's wishes are granted but still, for some unfortunate people, it seems that the world is really against them or to be specific, the world is against _him. _

The ever-charming Lacus Clyne-Yamato **(A/N: yes, in my fic, Kira and Lacus are married!) **entered their bedroom and smiled at amazement at her knight and shining armor, her husband and best friend, Kira Yamato.

A year has passed since he decided to propose to her. If her memory serves her right, today is the day and he had forgotten it due to the long and assiduous work that they both shared. To tell you the truth, she fined him more dashing because if it were to be other men, they would tell her that women are meant to be slaves in the kitchen and thus, she must do the cooking all alone but Kira is different. In fact, he is unique!

She now remembered the day he proposed to her…

_**Start of Flashback…**_

_She sat by the bleachers she set-up yesterday when she had played with the orphans. She sighed. She was about to do some work but Kira told her to meet him there and he will tell her something._

_**It better be worthwhile,** she stood yet a soft hand pushed her shoulder down, making her to sit once again on the bleachers. Her gaze shifted and saw nonetheless, the person she has been waiting for, Kira Yamato. _

_He sat beside her yet not looking at her directly._

"_You know…Lacus, it has been about four years since I met you…" he said in an almost dreamy voice._

"_K-Kira, what are you tal-"_

_He yet continued, "The first time I met you was in the Archangel. Strange…I thought I saw an angel sent from above the moment I opened that life pod. Then I got to know you and you were one of the people who destroyed the wall between my best friend and bridged out our long lost friendship during that time, you know that?"_

"_Kira?" she asked but he again continued._

_He kneeled before her, "Four years had passed and I hope you are now ready, Lady Lacus Clyne. Will you marry this humble man that is kneeling down before you?" he then opened this small box. There inside was a beautiful silver ring with an emerald orb at the center._

_She was speechless. _

_She was waiting for this day. She no longer fears death because now she had someone to share her predicaments to face together. Namely, that man is no one other than the man she answered **yes**, Kira Yamato._

_**End of Flashback**_

Now she was settled, ready to sleep.

"I hope Cagalli is also ready for a long time relationship with Athrun too. I hope someday." She said before she as well entered dreamland, the land where everyone's wishes are granted or so what many people believe.

**

* * *

With Dearka…**

How sad. He sighed as he saw his own best friend, of all people, tell you to hang out with your girl friend.

Well, if you are normal, it is cool for you but Dearka is not normal.

It is just strange for Yzak to kick him out of their room and told him spend time with Miriallia.

Sure, he was cool with that but it is just strange that Yzak _wanted _badly for him to get his relationship with Miriallia a hit or in other words, a success!

He again sighed as he drove his car and they were headed off to the town carnival for the night.

"Say Dearka," Mir, tried to start a conversation with her boy friend, "I need to tell you something," she said in a rather serious tone.

Dearka slowed down the speed of the car so that he can partially listen to Mir.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked him and he nodded awkwardly. It seems ages since the last time she asked him to do a favor for her. "Tell your friends to be careful this Christmas."

"Why?" he asked the obvious.

She tried to lie, "I heard that there are desperate women who are finding bachelors and Yzak, Shinn and Athrun are candidates, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah," he replied and glanced at her shortly, "Since when do you care about my friends?"

"Don't know!" she lied again, "I just want to forewarn them thru you."

"I see your point." He then accelerated the gas and all of the things Mir told him was gone on his mind as he heard the sound of the carnival becoming louder as he parked his car.

"Let's go!" he offered his hand and off they went to the carnival.

**

* * *

With Shinn…**

"Oh, Stellar!" Shinn cried out in his dream.

_**Start of Shinn's Dream (Kind of Shinn's POV!)…**_

_It was night._

_The moon was so big and round, perfect to view if you are with your love one but for me, I do not have one anymore._

_I notice that I sat above the cold sand. I dug my hand and let the sand fell as I raise my soft and gentle hands._

_Is my hand soft and gentle? No it cannot be! _

_These hands kill thousands of innocent lives for the sake of the people who live at PLANTS! _

_These hands did not protect any life at all…not even one…not even of the small life of Stellar Louisser (spelling?)._

_I did not protect her. Why? Because I am too weak!_

"_WHY AM I WEAK? OH GOD! WHAT…HAVE I…DONE WRONG TO MEET THIS…GOOD FOR NOTHING…DAMN FATE!" I yelled yet no one heard well…exclude this blonde girl who now sat beside me._

_Truly, I did not notice her presence but just now, "Don't be like that Shinn or else Stellar would be sad." She said and leaned her head to rest to my strong shoulders._

_I smiled. I **did **protect Stellar! She is right here with me! Right beside me, gazing at the same lovely, full moon._

"_Do you love me Stellar?" I asked her before I closed the gap between us._

_After that long and passionate kiss, she said, "Of course Shinn…until death do us apart…" then all of a sudden, she faded away._

_My world once again became black._

_Once again, I am alone in my life._

_**End of Shinn's Dream**_

He cannot open his eyes and tears continuously fell to his pale cheeks.

No one is there for him or…

Is still there someone out there for Shinn Asuka?

**

* * *

With Athrun and Cagalli…**

"Athrun, may I ask you something?" Cagalli inquired as she was filled with joy as she gaze at the beautiful moon, sitting under the tree or rather, and her head resting on Athrun's lap.

He looked at her, "What is it?"

"When will you give me an engagement ring, as in a very expensive one?" she straightforwardly dared asked him.

His eyes widen yet again, he smiled gently, "Rings are too much expensive now so I won't give you one until I get a pirate's treasure chest, then I'll make the gold ring to your engagement ring!"

She pinched his cheek, "Nice answer, smart pants!"

"Okay, okay!" he rubbed the sore cheek, "Just have patience, princess. Don't worry, that time would be near and soon enough you'll be surprise to find yourself pregnant!"

"HA HA HA!" she laughed sarcastically in syllables, "Nice try but I believe you. And don't worry, I am _patient_."

He sighed. This is the reason why he loves her. She is not like the rest of his old fans who only likes guys who are handsome and rich. She looks at a person through a different way.

She then lied on the grass and he imitated her as well. "I love you, my princess." He whispered to her ear and she smiled back at him.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, another chapter done! So far, I hope you people like this fic and about topsy-turvy…well, I will update it a day after or so.**

**Please review!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	5. Not…Again?

**You are My Sunshine**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

It all began with a misunderstanding with the exchange gifts and it leaded to an emotional miscommunication. Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Not…Again?**

"Get up, Kira Yamato!" Lacus Clyne-Yamato shouted directly at his ear yet again he continued his slumber and snored occasionally. She sighed. _Is he faking this again?_ She then stomped away and as soon as she was out of site, he cheered and jumped for joy.

"I am the man!" he shouted and he heard a motorcycle parked outside his house and footsteps quickly neared his room.

Then BANG!

Kira Yamato, the person who shouted, _I am the man! _ Was now currently lying again due to the punch he received from his sister dearest, Cagalli Yula Athha.

"Who's the man?" she shouted her inquiry directly at his ear.

"Cagalli." He managed to squeak and she smiled widely.

She ruffled his hair, "That's my brother and now, get yourself down there to help little Lacus or else…" he quickly got to his feet and ran downstairs.

A small smile formed her face, "I am such a genius!" then a hysterical laugh was heard all throughout the house of the Yamato's.

* * *

By thirty minutes before six, everyone was already at the roof deck of the Yamato residence, eager to open their presents or for some, to eat! 

"Before we start, everyone," Lacus said and everyone can already guess the next line that is oh so holy, "Let us pray. In the name of the…"

Moreover, for a certain group of boys, namely Yzak, Shinn and Dearka, it seemed the prayer was for a…eternity perhaps?

So after the prayer, Christmas carols began to play and also their _oh so quiet_ mouths began to chew and talk, chew and talk and chew and talk over and over again!

* * *

Let us move on with Athrun who managed to escape the prayer. 

He was relieved to find out that he didn't melt for he avoided the prayer. Yeah, he knows that Lacus and everyone including him belongs to the same religion but he just doesn't feel praying like goody-goody, get it people?

He went inside his car, quickly got a small box, and quickly leaves to join his beloved Cagalli.

**

* * *

With Dearka and the gang…**

"Who wants to play paper dance?" he asked and everyone rolled their eyes and gave him odd looks, "Guys, don't do this to me!" he flapped his arms in an upward and downward motion and some of them giggled and continued to mind their own business. He then noticed Shinn's state. He seems alone and quiet for a bit.

"Hey!" he greeted him and he perked up.

"Hi Dearka!" Shinn in return greeted and noticed that Athrun just entered and placed a small box under the Christmas tree.

"Have you watched GTO recently?" he just tried to make a conversation with the kid.

He shook his head, "I don't know that show."

"Oh…" was all Dearka said and they heard again, yes, Lacus' voice at the main microphone.

"Before we start the exchange gift, may I request everyone to go downstairs while I and Kira will fix the venue." Everyone followed her because they saw Cagalli slowly lifting her clenched fist.

Lacus smiled at Cagalli and she smiled back.

Weird? Yeah, totally weird.

Anyway, everyone went down except Kira and Lacus who cleaned up the venue and called everyone up again as soon as everything is okay.

"Guys, here is the moment we have been waiting for!" she herself was excited, "Now, the first one to get her present is me and whoever I picked will get hers/his gift and so on and so forth. Is it clear?" everyone rolled their eyes and she took it as a yes, "Let me begin!"

She then hurriedly run and got her present, which was from Kira! "You're next, Kira"

He then got his and pointed at Yzak who just pointed at Dearka and got their gifts. Then Yzak pointed at Cagalli and she got her gift, "Shinn you're next!" she beckoned for him to get his gift. Athrun's eyes widen, didn't Cagalli picked his name on the box?

Shinn got his gift, which is from Cagalli and pointed at Athrun who slowly stood but his eyes widen, his gift wasn't there!

"Athrun…dude, anything wrong?" Kira asked and he was concern as well.

Athrun's hand shakes in fright, "The box…my gift…is missing!" and everyone gasped.

Yzak's eyebrows twitched, "How would that happen? I saw you come in here,late and you place it under the damn tree!"

Dearka nodded, "Yeah. I saw you do it."

"Well, where is it?" Athrun cried out and he felt like he wants to cry.

"It's just an exchange gift Athrun, don't worry you-" Shinn was cut off by Athrun.

"It has a ring that I've should give to Cagalli because I picked her name!" he revealed what was the gift and everyone just…well, they're surprised!

Kira patted his friend's shoulder, "We'll find it, don't worry about it Athrun."

He sadly nod and sighed.

This ends the party.

* * *

The group of friends parted ways, well, Yzak and Dearka left because they stay in a hotel while the others, Cagalli, Shinn and Athrun, will stay at Kira's place. 

It was now midnight. Great, It's Christmas and Santa only gives gifts to nice kids.

Is this his punishment?

If it is, well, its too harsh! He hugged his knees and noticed that his princess was not yet beside him. He slowly stood and searched for her.

* * *

It is so hard to hug or kiss someone while it is so dark, right? 

That is the problem that two young lovers are now facing. They are now currently under the mistletoe, hugging each other. The girl didn't know why is she there. All she knows that she's with her love one.

As Athrun reached the living room, his eyes widen at the scene. It can't be. First he lost his gift and now this.

Did he do something wrong? For him, he has been a good boy but he thinks Santa has been bad to him lately with all of the misfortune.

He tried to shout but no word can escape his mouth.

It was just too much for him and slowly, he fell down and again experiencing the pain he experienced before.

"Not…again?" was all he managed to say before he was completely engulfed by his sickness, a stand still.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**So short, right? Sorry, I'm just rushing things lately and I don't know why exactly.**

**Anyway, I hoped you people liked it. Not too much dialogue too add a little I don't know in this fic!**

**Thank you for supporting this fic and please also read topsy-turvy!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	6. The Dreadful News

**You are My Sunshine**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

It all began with a misunderstanding with the exchange gifts and it leaded to an emotional miscommunication. Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

A/N: for all those who reviewed from the start or just last chapter, thank you! Yes, the _stand still_ cam from the show Please Teacher. I forgot to mention that last time. Sorry. Anyway, stand still is a sickness, rare to be exact. It happens to people if they are too much emotionally depressed. Example, Kei Kusanagi, before he was so emotionally depressed and it resulted to a three-year stand still. In a stand still, a person's physical change, for example; a person's growth and other stuffs cease. His breathing and the beating of the heart stops. Its kind of you're almost dead but actually you aren't but the time of waking up of the person suffering from this rare sickness cannot be determined.**

**Wow, just like a doctor's explanation! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: The Dreadful News**

Everyone, meaning Yzak, Dearka, Cagalli, Shinn, Kira and Lacus are now seating at Orb's General Hospital's lobby and most of them, sighing.

_Shit!_ Was all the blonde princess can say inside her head. If she have not done it with Shinn (OMG, they did it under the mistletoe!) under the mistletoe, _he _would not have suffered. Now all of them patiently waited at the hospital's lobby, waiting for the doctor to come out from the emergency room to tell what happened to their dear friend.

Shinn looked at his watch and it read _9 o'clock._ He tapped Kira's shoulder and the brunette-haired coordinator faced him.

"Let's go to the comfort room." Kira nodded and accompanied Shinn.

After the two left, a very depressed and worried group of doctors crowded their spot and requested their silence.

As soon as they became silent, one doctor sighed and began to talk, "Do any of you know Mr. Zala from childhood?"

All of them shook their heads.

"Only Kira, doctor." Lacus said to inform them.

The other doctor nodded, "We don't know exactly what happened before the sickness of Mr. Zala struck but now, we want to inform you all that Mr. Zala is suffering from a rare sickness known as stand still. In a stand still, a person's physical change, for example; a person's growth and other stuffs cease. His breathing and the beating of the heart stops. Its kind of you are almost dead but actually, you aren't but the time of waking up of the person suffering from this rare sickness cannot be determined."

Tear fell from Cagalli's rosy cheeks, "Does that mean that Athrun would be…be…" she can no longer continue her sentence.

One of the doctors sighed, "I am afraid so. For the time being, we will be observing him and if your, his close friends for we know that he has no more living relatives, will decided for him later on."

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Cagalli softly inquired. Most of her friends understood what the doctors were trying to tell them but she just can't accept it.

"It is best for you to know it later on." They said and left.

"Cagalli…" Lacus softly called her name but all she did was to cry.

"Cagalli, just accept that Athrun is already de-"

"What Lacus!" she stood up and burst all of a sudden but nonetheless, still crying.

"All Lacus is trying to tell you is to grow up and accept the truth." Yzak helped lacus for she was lost for words.

"Grow up? Are you telling me that I am immature?" She shouted once again.

Kira and Shinn finally came back and were shock with the scene they have just witness. The two quickly sat beside Lacus.

Dearka is a funny person but when thing comes to this situations, it is time to be frank, "Listen Cagalli! Grow up! Athrun will not be with you forever and I think this is his time!"

She can't take this anymore. "I HATE YOU ALL!"

With that, she ran away.

No one dared to run after her for all of them were depress by the situation they are in now.

**

* * *

With Cagalli…**

She ran off somewhere in the garden of the hospital.

She found a swing to sit at and she did. She looked at her surroundings. Everything seem to be calm and fine but she was not. She was not calm at all.

"You promised…Athrun!" she again sob as she remembered an unforgettable memory.

_**Start of flashback…**_

_She sat quietly at a swing. She laughed and pointed at the butterfly that just past by. _

"_They're pretty!" she exclaimed as many butterfly past by._

_A pair of warm arms encircle her thin waist, "I'm glad you're happy, my princess."_

_She then looked at him and smiled, "Thanks, Athrun. The butterflies are beautiful!"_

_He sat at the swing beside hers, "Not as beautiful as you, my precious rose."_

_She giggled, "Stop your corny jokes, Zala!"_

_He flashed his warm smile, "No, I'm not kidding. Really, honest!"_

_She stopped at joking him, "Fine. What's up with the butterflies to day, Athrun?"_

"_You don't remember why you don't have any paper work today?" he asked and he received a blank stare, "Thank me for being assiduous to do your work for the day. Today is your birthday, my princess."_

_She was shocked. How can she forget her own birthday?_

_He smiled again, "If people will sing you **happy birthday **today, I will sing you a different song entitled, **You are My Sunshine.**"_

_He stood before her and began to sing, _

"_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. **_

_**You make me happy when skies are gray.**_

_**You make me know dear how much I love you.**_

_**So please don't take, my sunshine away."**_

_She clasped her hands together, "Nice song. Where'd you learn that?"_

_He shook his head, "It's my secret and besides, let's go! I'm hungry Athha!"_

_Her eyebrows narrowed, "Aren't you suppose to treat me, a lady?"_

"_I don't see any lady around here." He replied._

_With that, he began to run away, afraid to face her wrath._

_That night, when she already fell asleep, he managed to sneak inside her bedroom._

"_Happy birthday and…I love you, Cagalli Yula Athha." He whispered to her and she smiled even though she was fast asleep._

_**End of Flashback **_

"You told me, _I love you_…yet still, you seem to leave me now." Tears continuously flow down.

Today might be a sunny day but for her it wasn't. Why?

She continued to cry and she felt a warm pair of arms hug her. "Everything will be alright." She heard the person say to her.

She looked at him and was surprised by his presence, "What are you doing here…Shinn?"

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Yeah, so short! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it though.**

**the song does not belong to me. i just knew it since i was six. **

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**

**P.S**

**Please also read and review my story topsy-turvy and a noypish gsd cast!**


	7. Lost?

**You are My Sunshine**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

It all began with a misunderstanding with the exchange gifts and it leaded to an emotional miscommunication. Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Yeah, I know Shinn's kind of bad here at this point of the story and Cagalli sucks at thinking Shinn was Athrun. Sighed. Anyway, This is still AsuCaga fic no matter what! This is a full AsuCaga fic though it might seem somewhat else. I like Please Teacher too!**

**

* * *

Without further ado, I present chapter seven of You are My Sunshine.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Lost?**

"Lacus, have you seen where did my _older _sister ran off to?" Kira Yamato inquired yet he received a sigh and shaking of her head.

Kira began to run. Why does he have this feeling that something wrong is about to happen because of his and Lacus' mistake?

No matter what it is, he needs to stop and find Cagalli before it is too late.

**

* * *

With Cagalli and Shinn…**

"Shinn…what are you doing here?" Cagalli managed to step away from him.

Shinn made the tsking gesture, "My, my Cagalli, what are you saying?" he smirked. The Shinn Asuka they knew wasn't like this at all even after all of the severe lost he had received after the war, "I am here to help you be yourself and to correct your sense of judgment."

She continued to step back slowly yet making it big enough for them to be a meter apart, "What do you mean? You're speaking in languages that I am not familiar with!" She tried to say something for her part, to defend herself.

He shook his head, "You don't understand English? I think that is a lie." He said, "Well, all I am saying is that Athrun's no longer living. Are you willing to wait for such a long time just for him to recover?"

Cagalli nodded her head.

Shinn grinned at her, "If your smart enough, take my offer and you'll have a happy life together with that _thing _ inside of you."

Her eyes widen by his last statement. She touched her womb, "How…did you…know?"

"How?" he repeated her inquiry, "I have an informant. Cagalli, don't worry, I won't let your expectations down unlike Athrun."

He slowly walked towards her. She tried to step backward once more but she can't for a group of trees were blocking it, "Please Shinn…don't do this…to me."

Her voice soften and her plea soon after disappeared as he closed the gap between them.

Truth of it is, she enjoyed it. He was more experience in this field than Athrun to be frank.

"Ste…llar" He murmured the dead girl's name but she didn't notice it though.

He then carried her to a secret place.

**

* * *

With Kira…**

Kira was rushing and asking the hospital's personnel like crazy!

He wants to be assured that Cagalli is safe and not smacking any faces.

He then continued to ran but he didn't saw this unfamiliar man and knocked over him.

"Sorry." Was all he muttered as he pick himself up and ran again.

Not matter what happens, he needs to stop Shinn.

**

* * *

In Athrun's Hospital Room…**

The cold December wind entered and a middle-aged couple entered the room.

The woman sat by the chair near the bed while the man stood next to her.

"What has he done to him this time?" The man shook his head in utter disappointment.

Somehow, the woman's facial features brighten up a tad, 'At least we know his look now and we can modify his memory."

The old man sighed. He regrets this type of moments with him and his wife.

"I wished _that day_ never happened." She said as she remembered the painful day.

_**Start of Flashback**_

_A young boy, about five years of age, stopped running, only to realize that all of his classmates had gone home already. He sighed. "Where is daddy?"_

_He then heard a vehicle coming nearer and neared and he jumped for joy, "Isn't that daddy?"_

_Then the vehicle stopped and a man in black spy suit came out of the vehicle and went to him._

_He tried to run away but he was caught soon after._

_He tried to scream but alas, he failed and a handkerchief blocked his mouth and soon he fell asleep._

_The next thing he knew that he saw his mother angry at him and she pulled the trigger._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Darling, what have I done wrong?" the woman inquired but the man had nothing to reply, "Was it wrong if I didn't paid the ransom at once?"

The man shook his head, "What past is past. We must now choose to move on and seek a better future for ourselves."

The woman can't do nothing but to agree with her husband.

She gazed at Athrun, "I'm so sorry…my son." It was the first time she referred or even acknowledges Athrun as her son.

If only she realize her error, then, he wouldn't have been here and a different future.

**

* * *

In a dark room…**

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair toyed with the ends of her hair and continued to type, "I hope you'll like my present…my prince."

With that, an evil laughter was heard in that dark room.

**

* * *

With Cagalli and Shinn…**

"Shinn…Please…DON'T!" Cagalli screamed but he ignored her plea. She was known as a defiant woman but now, she is helpless.

"Don't worry Cagalli," he said, "I'll be gentle."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she felt that she was in her climax.

They both panted, seeking for air.

"Did you…enjoy…th-that…Cagalli?" he asked but she didn't respond.

Even though she felt great, she thought she heard someone crying and yelling. She tried to look around but she saw no one else inside the room.

**

* * *

In a Mysterious Office…**

"I see," he said and hanged up the phone.

"You took her from me," he took a pen from his table, "And I'll take him from you." He then broke the pen into two.

"He will be mine," he looked at the city, Onogoro, "And darling, your dream will come true. The nation that was once silenced by this country will rise soon by him."

He then left his office.

He was heading to one place. It was Orb General Hospital. He is going there for one sole purpose.

It is to abduct his son, namely Athrun Zala or so was his pseudonym is.

**

* * *

End of Chapter**

**A/N:**

**Is it confusing? Hope not!**

**I'll update topsy-turvy a little while…hmm…maybe a day later perhaps. Anyways, thanks for the reviews!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	8. A New Life?

**You are My Sunshine**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

It all began with a misunderstanding with the exchange gifts and it leaded to an emotional miscommunication. Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

A/N:**

**Okay…I was surprise that only two people reviewed the last chapter…I am not mad at you guys because probably you just forgot to check or something but in fairness…the reviews are LONG!**

**Like to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter!**

**To Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl, yes, even I, myself is quite confused what to write but of course, we will get a clearer view of the happenings in the future chapters. BTW, I am not mad that you placed my name in chapter 8 of Heaven's what I feel…I was surprise! And happy too! I'll tell my friend rheii to read your fics!**

**To ritachi, yes you are partially correct that so many crazy storylines came from a simple plot. The truth is, you can expect more sudden ideas and again, please read the general summary: **It all began with a misunderstanding with the exchange gifts and it leaded to an emotional miscommunication. **So see, it has many divisions!**

**So much for those stuffs, now I present chapter eight of the starting, You Are My Sunshine!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: A New Life?**

Slowly, her once expressive and alluring amber eyes are now impassive. Yes, impassive is the perfect word to describe her eyes after what she did with the raven-haired teen, Shinn Asuka.

She cannot move her body entirely. Her body still longs for the pleasure she had experienced a few hours ago. It was still clear in her mind.

_**Start of Flashback**_

"_Shinn…what are you doing here?" Cagalli managed to step away from him._

_Shinn made the tsking gesture, "My, my Cagalli, what are you saying?" he smirked. The Shinn Asuka they knew was not like this at all even after all of the severe lost he had received after the war, "I am here to help you be yourself and to correct your sense of judgment."_

_She continued to step back slowly yet making it big enough for them to be a meter apart, "What do you mean? You're speaking in languages that I am not familiar with!" She tried to say something for her part, to defend herself._

_He shook his head, "You don't understand English? I think that is a lie." He said, "Well, all I am saying is that Athrun's no longer living. Are you willing to wait for such a long time just for him to recover?"_

_Cagalli nodded her head._

_Shinn grinned at her, "If your smart enough, take my offer and you'll have a happy life together with that thing inside of you."_

_Her eyes widen by his last statement. She touched her womb, "How…did you…know?"_

"_How?" he repeated her inquiry, "I have an informant. Cagalli, don't worry, I won't let your expectations down unlike Athrun."_

_He slowly walked towards her. She tried to step backward once more but she cannot for a group of trees were blocking it, "Please Shinn…don't do this…to me."_

_Her voice softens and her plea soon after disappeared as he closed the gap between them._

_Truth of it is, she enjoyed it. He was more experience in this field than Athrun to be frank._

"_Ste…llar" He murmured the dead girl's name but she did not notice it though._

_He then carried her to a secret place._

"_Shinn…Please…DON'T!" Cagalli screamed but he ignored her plea. She was known as a defiant woman but now, she is helpless._

"_Don't worry Cagalli," he said, "I'll be gentle."_

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she felt that she was in her climax._

_They both panted, seeking for air._

"_Did you…enjoy…th-that…Cagalli?" he asked but she did not respond._

_Even though she felt great, she thought she heard someone crying and yelling. She tried to look around but she saw no one else inside the room._

_**End of Flashback**_

"No!" she cried out as tears fell down her once rosy cheeks but now they seem to lost its vivacity. She looked at the person beside her who is obviously Shinn.

She again looked away; the feeling of grief was engulfing her.

"I'm sorry…Athrun." She felt Shinn's arm wrap around her waist and her tears never stopped flowing.

**

* * *

In Athrun's Hospital Room…**

The middle-aged couple that once pitied the dear blue-haired prince was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps they left the room about an hour ago.

Slowly, his amazing emerald eyes are seen. His eyes roamed around the room and saw no one in sight. He tried to get up, well, to sit straight at the very least but a hand stopped his actions.

He looked up and saw the blonde girl. Actually, his vision is quite blurred due to the stand still.

"Y-you…never left…me." He tried to convey his message to her.

She smiled at him. Her smile was filled with hope. She ran her hands in his hair, "Since when did I leave you?"

He just smiled.

She held his hand tight, "Sleep," she caressed his forehead, "Sleep and when you wake up, everything will be fine."

Again, Athrun Zala continued his long slumber.

She sighed and her once cheerful face became detached. She placed a head set on Athrun's head and began typing in hyper speed in her small laptop.

A man entered the room and sat beside her, "How's the process?"

She pressed the enter key and closed the small laptop, "All done." Was her response.

The man nodded, "I'll send in the Delta team now to arrange his transfer."

"You do that." She stood up and left the room.

"By the way," this phrase made her stop, "Are you _still with **him**_?"

She ignored that inquiry and left the room.

"My boy has a big problem ahead of him already." He sighed and left the room as well.

Then a group of young men entered the room. One of them explained some business with the doctors around and allowed the transfer of Athrun Zala.

**

* * *

With Kira and the others…**

"I give up!" Kira slumped on the chair in the hospital's cafeteria.

Everyone looked at him and continued their own business.

"Yo Yamato! What happened to blondie?" Yzak asked as he took a bite in his chicken sandwich.

Kira just glared at him.

"I got it." Yzak again minded his own business. Somehow, he felt that everything happening is planned. In a way, Kira and Lacus are also involved.

Yzak stepped on Dearka's foot and stood up as well when Yzak did, "We got to go!"

Then they left them.

**

* * *

In Athrun's Hospital Room…**

"Where is he?" the middle-aged women inquired and her husband was also surprise to find the room completely empty.

Her husband went to the nest room's nurse, "Excuse me, where is the patient in the other room?"

"The other nurse said that he was already taken care of his relatives." She replied.

"Shit!" he slammed his foist on the wall, "How did he know?" he inquired softly to himself and returned at the other room.

He saw his wife crying. He hugged her, "I'll find him if that is the last thing I do." He promised her with great conviction and determination embedded in his voice.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Please review.**

**The author,**

**Nareiya**


	9. Discomfort

**You are My Sunshine **

**By: Nareiya **

**Summary: **

It all began with a misunderstanding with the exchange gifts and it leaded to an emotional miscommunication. Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Discomfort **

Stellar Loussier just stared at her cold soup that was brought by the maid around ten minutes ago. She sighed. Didn't she give him up about ages ago just for the raven-haired teen?

**_"Y-you…never left…me." He tried to convey his message to her. _** He told her the other day. After a long period of time, he managed to remember her and even smile at her afterwards.

Weird.

Everything just seems to be weird now. How could you smile at a person who abandoned him ages ago.

**_Start of Flashback _**

****

_The young blue-haired teen had just arrived on time in their scheduled meeting. She tried to catch his breath and looked up to her. _

_"Hey listen," she didn't look back at him and she sat in the park's bench, "I got something to tell you." _

_His face brighten up, "I also have something to tell you but you go first!" he was acting like a gentleman, lady's first as what they do and say. _

_"You see," she clasped her hands together, "I'm with your brother now." She said straightforwardly. _

_He didn't seem to catch it, "Pardon, but with who?" he tried to laugh a bit to make the situation at hand a little lighter. _

_She held his shoulders firmly yet not looking at his brilliant emerald eyes directly, "I'm sorry but I am now with your brother." _

_His laughter ceased and his smile faded and it was replaced by millions of unknown emotions to the blue-haired teen. He touched his forehead and he started to laugh nervously yet it seemed weird for her, "You're kidding, right?" he looked at her for confirmation, "Right?" sadly, she shook her head. _

_All of a sudden his vision turned black. _

_All he remembered was knowing no one truly loved him from the start. _

**_End of Flashback _**

****

"Sorry Athrun, but life is just cruel." She said as she took a sip from the cold soup, "However, well…just maybe, probably there…would still be an 'us' in a future picture." She then opened her laptop one more and began to type.

**

* * *

With the Couple… **

"Have you found our son yet?" the middle-aged brunette-haired man inquired to a man of his age that has blonde hair in contrast to his.

He shook his head in response.

"I see," he looked down and sighed, "Thanks for your help, my friend."

The middle-aged went inside the car where his wife was. He sat beside her and held her hand, "He doesn't no either." He told her but she shook her head.

"I think he planned this so he can get our son." She said, "I think it's about to time to contact the world's 2nd best agent."

"Who?" he asked the obvious and in reality, he was afraid of the answer.

"Milliardo Peacecraft, my one and only older brother." She took out her phone and text him. After a few minutes, she received a confirmation response, "He'll do it."

The middle-aged man sighed. Why is his wife always one step ahead of him?

**

* * *

With the Mysterious Person in his Dark Office… **

"So after achieving this," the raven-haired man tossed the apple to his other hand, "What will you do? I mean, is this right…getting him from them again?"

The brunette-haired man sighed and sat on top of his desk, "Wufei, the reason I hired you is that," he pointed his middle finger directly at him, "To train him back a little and he'll join the club again."

The other man who has blonde hair sighed, "You make it sound as easy as A-B-C." he crossed his arms, "I don't get you but as long as the cash goes round,"

"We'll be your mop in assassinations. Leaving no traces behind." The raven-haired man finished and returned the apple on top of the table.

The brown-haired person nodded, "thank you for your support and nothing, "He took out his pocket knife and pointed it at them for emphasis, "Nothing must get out of this room. Is this clear?"

He received a nod from the two other men and they left the room without making a sound. He looked at the torn picture, the one with his son, "Please forgive your daddy again, my boy. He needs to check out things for awhile."

With that, he left the room taking a violin case along with him. The other half of the picture was left torn into millions of pieces. The other half contains the picture of a certain blonde woman with beautiful and astounding amber eyes.

**

* * *

In a room… **

His eyes slowly opened and he saw that he was all alone again.

He tried to stand up by himself but this time, nothing stopped him to do so. He extended his right foot slowly on the ground and after that, the left foot on the ground. He tried to push himself up by using his arms.

He slowly walked to the veranda and saw that it was already sunset.

The sun carefully moves down and its brightness slowly fades away as its bright color blends with the evening sky. Eventually, it vanishes but it surely will appear again as dawn strikes.

He let his fingers ran through his hair. He looked at his hand and there were some hair left behind. It was blue. Many people told him before that he looked better in black than in blue but he thinks other wise. This midnight blue hair reminds him of his surrogate mother, Lenore Zala. She was kind, charming and posses the qualities and attitudes that a mother must have.

He sighed as his heart ached when he tried to recall his real mother. Blonde hair, dashing sapphire eyes were the things she differs from other women. Her determination must not be forgotten. As what many say, she is an explorer, continuing to explore and understand other people in order to bring chaos and misunderstanding into peace.

Is this true?

No. Not one bit or percent.

Athrun sighed. Why did she despise him so much? Why did he have a stepfather and a stepbrother?

He clenched his fist tight. He hates her and that is final.

The wind began to blow harder than usual. "Why am I worrying about her?" he then laughed a bit and looked at the evening sky that was much better than the sun.

**

* * *

With Yzak… **

Yzak was now hugging Cagalli tightly. The blonde princess was never this scared before in her entire life.

One moment when she woke up, Shinn was still fine and then after that…he was lying on the ground, bathing in his own pool of blood. She screamed and fortunately, Yzak and Dearka heard her and helped her out.

The question now is…why someone did this to Shinn. A very basic question yet hard to give a clear answer. Currently, the police started their official investigation.

"Cagalli, are you okay" Yzak asked her but she cannot seem to respond verbally so she just shook her head

"I see. Let's just discuss the details of the scenes later." He tried to emphasize that sentence to the investigation group who was about to come and ask some questions to Cagalli.

Cagalli hugged tighter, "What have I done wrong?" she asked softly and even Yzak himself did not hear her soft inquiry.

**_"You…You two killed him already!" she heard the man with a mask said before he plunged the knife drectly at Shinn's heart. _**

****

She can't take this anymore. "NOOOOOO!" she cried out and all that Yzak can do is to hug her tight and tell her that everything will be alright but…will it be alright or is a predicament coming near to her?

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **

**Okay! I hope you guys aren't confused and with the other characters, refer to GW. Back at the series before GS. Watch Endless Waltz again. **

**Hope you guys get it! **

**Happy New Year to All! **

**The author, **

**Nareiya **


	10. Beloved Mother

**You are My Sunshine**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

It all began with a misunderstanding with the exchange gifts and it leaded to an emotional miscommunication. Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Beloved Mother

* * *

**

"My surrogate mother…" he said as he caressed his own cheeks and he closed his eyes as he felt the cold gust of wind past through him, "My mother…my beloved mother…"

_**Start of Flashback**_

"_Thank you for doing this favor, my friend." Patrick Zala shook hands with a twenty-five year old, brunette-haired man._

_The man smirked, "Actually, you can't consider this as a **favor **due to this." He gazed at the black suitcase that now he holds in his left hand._

_Patrick laughed lightly, "I just want to say thank you and I'm sure Lenore would be overjoyed with this."_

_The man kneeled before the ten-year-old, raven-haired_ _boy and patted his head, "Behave there, Alex. If I receive any word about your misbehavior, you'll meet **her **again."_

_The ten-year-old, raven-haired boy shivered and shook his head violently, "Of course, father. I will behave myself."_

_He nodded, "See you in some other time, Patrick." The man then left._

_Patrick faced the young boy and extended his hand, "Shall we go now?" he smiled at him and slowly, the boy's smiled appeared._

_Alex took his hand and they went inside the car and left the meeting place as well._

_**In the Zala's Mansion…**_

_Patrick Zala was welcomed with a warm hug and a peck on the cheek from his beloved and dear wife, Lenore Zala, "Welcome back, Patrick." She told him and instructed one of the maids to take his coat and suit case to their bedroom._

_Lenore noticed the young boy and she kneeled before him, "And who might you be?"_

_The young boy his behind Patrick's back and the old man laughed in his act._

"_Lenore," he pulled the boy from his back, "This is **our son, **Alex."_

_She beamed at the young boy, "Nice to meet you, Alex-kun." She faced Patrick, "Patrick, can we call him Athrun instead."_

_Patrick leaded them in the living room and they sat on the couch, "Why'd you want to change his name. Isn't Alex better off with some other name?"_

_She tapped her chin, "I was thinking of Athrun, you see I want it so ba—"_

"_Naming him that name won't bring **him **back, Lenore." He raised his tone._

"_I know, "She tried to reason out, "It's just that Alex or Alexander means protector while Athrun means dawn. For me, it means a fresh start; a great opportunity to establish new ideas in your life."_

_He sighed. He knew her true reasons but she just not want to let the kid now about the truth._

_His face brightened up, "Very well then. Athrun his name is."_

_Lenore hugged the boy, "Welcome home, Athrun-kun!" somehow, the boy felt ecstatic and safe at the same time. She noticed his hair, "Patrick, I think we need a trip in the mall."_

_His husband nodded._

"_Let's go!" she took his hand and they let their mansion._

_**That night…**_

_Young Athrun Zala was very sleepy. They spend the whole day buying his clothes, toys and not to mention, the trip in the ophthalmologist and in the saloon where his mother told the barber to dye his hair blue just like hers. Honestly, he wasn't used with that hair color but it made him feel happier and he can't remember **her ** all the time._

_He was about to close his eyes when she came in._

"_Athrun, why aren't you sleeping?" she asked him and he noticed she was hiding something quite big behind her back._

"_Actually, I was just about to sl—" _

"_Don't worry mommy's here to tell your bedtime story." She cut his statement short and she sat on top of his bed. She then pulled a book from her back and opened it, "Do you want me to read your favorite, the three little pigs?"_

_He was quite dumbfounded. Doesn't he look old enough to be told of bedtime stories? But actually, this was quite interesting so he decided to go with the flow._

"_Once upon a time, there were three little pigs…"_

_When she was halfway in the story, his eyes began to blink frequently until it became slower and his vision started to become blurred._

"_Mommy, I love you…" he said before he fell asleep and a smile formed on her face._

_She kissed his forehead, "I love you too, my son. Sweet dreams and good night."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"My mother…" he again said and felt the cold gust of wind past through him, "You never left me, just like this gust of wind."

He then gazed at the horizon. He noticed that the clouds were magnificent but the sun was better and somehow, he it reminded him of a person yet he cannot remember who it really is.

If only he knew that the person he was trying to recall was suffering in order to find and reunite with him once again in order to fulfill their wish and promise with one another.

**

* * *

With Cagalli and company…**

"Cagalli-san…" even the usual perky Lacus Clyne was depressed with the series of events. First, Athrun had the "stand still" and then Shinn and Cagalli and now, a lifeless friend and an astound Cagalli.

Kira patted his sister's back for comfort, "Hey Cagalli, cheer up. You've done nothing wrong."

She shook her head violently and tears had yet continued falling down her pale cheeks, "No! It's my fault! If I haven't done _it _with Shinn, then Athrun would have been fine and none of this would have happened and we would ha—"

"NO ONE CAN CHANGE THE PAST!" Yzak yelled and everyone looked at him in surprise.

Yet he continued on, "No one can change the past so all of us must choose the best path in order to avoid regrets and misery in the end. It is not important if you had failures or mishaps along the way, the only thing that matters is that you gave your best so that you'll can say that you're ready to go anywhere in the end."

A brief silence ensued however, Dearka's sneeze cut it.

"Me and my silly guy friend." Milly rolled her eyes typically and some of them smiled a tad.

"Anyway," his brother started to lecture her again, "What Yzak had said is correct and Cagalli, don't push to hard. It wasn't your fault entirely. I and Lacus are to be blame as well." Everyone looked at them and some gasped, "We should have seen this coming."

She shook her head, "No it isn't but…you guys are right and I think we must search for Athrun."

Everyone nod their heads in agreement.

"But hey," Dearka had yet again broken the temporary solemnity, "I heard Athrun was missing."

"What!" all of them exclaimed.

"Stupid, why didn't you tell that earlier!" Yzak grabbed Dearka by the collar and Milly didn't mind at all.

It was Kira's turn to roll his eyes, "Shut the heck up!"

Then **Bang!**

Everyone ducked down.

**

* * *

With the middle-aged couple…**

"Quatre, my friend, long time no see!" the middle-aged, blonde-aired man greeted the other blonde man.

He nodded.

"Do you know is whereabouts?" the women quickly inquired.

He sighed, "Tentatively, he might be in some of **his **manors or summer house."

"I see," she quickly grabs her purse and drags his husband with her.

"I think you shouldn't find him…" he told them and she shot up a death glare at him.

His husband squeaked "thanks" and dragged his wife to their car in order to avert any possible predicaments with their only source and ally left.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

**Yo People! Long time no see in this fic!**

**Hope you guys like this and BTW, I heard eternity is quite true.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**The author,**

**Nareiya **


	11. Meetings

**You are My Sunshine**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

It all began with a misunderstanding with the exchange gifts and it leaded to an emotional miscommunication. Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Hi ya! It has been a very long time since I have updated this fic. If you have some questions, I will answer it when I reply to your reviews, dear readers.**

**I would like to thank the people supporting this fic for a while. Thanks people!**

**Now I present chapter eleven of this fantastic story, You are My Sunshine!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Meetings

* * *

**

Stellar typically rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "'Exactly, why do I have to be the one to initiate the interrogating?"

The middle-aged, brunette-haired man fixed his gun in his violin case, "You're the only I can count on and besides," he took out a small bottle, he opened the cap and took out some pills, "And you can use these to get answers from them."

Her smirked slowly showed, "That's what I love about you, future father-in-law."

She chuckled a bit and took the bottle from him, "I'll do it then."

He then lifted the case, "Make sure you extract the information accurately and they won't extract it from you," he handed her a piece of paper that seemed to contain the questions to be asked, "Don't fail me." He then walked away and closed the door tightly as he left the room.

Again, she was alone in the room.

To whom is she doing this for? Was it for him or herself?

She shrugged her shoulders and left the room as well. It would be heck of her time to intrigued and drug people.

**

* * *

With the middle-aged couple…**

"Thank god you learned to shut your mouth or else we would have broken our only chance to communication with Quatre and Milliardo."

She slapped her forehead as she sank back a bit on the seat she was seating on.

He took the bottled water from his bag, "Why? Am I the one who makes things worst all of the time?"

She nodded her head and he frowned. He ain't that bad, right?"

He rolled his eyes and noticed the picture she held close, "Hey honey, what's that?" he pointed the picture.

She raised the picture; "This?" she showed it to him, "This is the picture of **_him._**"

He took it from her hands, "So this is how he looks now…," he said in amazement.

The boy did change a lot and in the picture, he seemed happy with this blonde-haired girl, "Who's this?" he pointed the picture of the blonde-haired girl.

She looked at it, "I have no idea," she took the picture from this time, "And I don't care whoever she is because she might only serve as a hindrance in my plans." She then ripped the picture on the middle and threw the part where the blonde-haired girl is.

He sighed and he pitied the girl for being involved. "Well…time for operation getting your spit back is in motion!"

She hit him on the head and boarded their plane.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked himself and boarded the plane as well.

**

* * *

In Athrun's Room…**

He already decided to rest for the day although it was only ten in the morning.

He was about to lie again but someone entered his room.

His eyes widen in surprise of the stranger's presence, "Who are you?" he inquired but the raven-haired stranger literally dragged him outside, in the rather…training grounds?

What is going on here!

The raven-haired stranger turned to him, "In case you don't remember me Mister 'I'm the perfect spy in the whole wide world', I'm your trainer."

Athrun looked dumbfounded.

He slapped his forehead, "In simple English, I'm your trainer, get it kid?"

Athrun slowly realize his situation, "Ok..."

The stranger extended his hand, "The name's Wufei and the guy over there," he pointed the guy who was approaching them, carrying a bow and arrow, "Is no name."

The person heard him and threw the arrow at him.

The other person went to Athrun and shook hands with him, "My name is Trowa. I and Wufei will train you, Alex."

Athrun frowned.

History will repeat itself.

If only he cannot remember who he really is.

**

* * *

With Stellar…**

She entered the interrogation room and their captives were perfectly tied from head to fit, each of them sitting on an individual sit. She snapper her fingers, telling the other soldiers to remove their mouthpiece.

She sat on her chair and crossed her legs, clasping her hands together, "Let me get this straight," she straightforwardly said, "I'm only here to extract information from you people."

Cagalli glared at her angrily, "What do you want?"

Stellar ignored her inquiry, "So question one, Athha, what is your relationship with Athrun Zala?"

Her eyes widen. Kira wanted to defend his sister, "It's none of your business and don't you know that you are talking to the princess and representative of the United Emirates of Orb?"

Stellar threw a pencil at Kira which he dodged as to his is the ultimate coordinator.

She continued on her inquiry, "Well?"

She looked at the floor, "He is my body guard, a war veteran ally…that's all."

Lacus gasped at her statement, "Cagalli…aren't you…" she stopped her statement as Kira looked at her sternly.

She nodded, "So why do I receive reports that you are having an intimate relationship with him?"

She was again surprised, how does she know?

She looked away, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Stellar sighed. She can sense that she is lying but it ain't that good and it was not the time to use the drugs that he gave her, "So you won't mind if I marry him?"

She was surprised, "I…I don't love him…so do whatever you want with that fool!" her friends were surprised with her reply. How can she do it to the poor boy?

"Very well then," she stood up and beckoned the soldiers to take them back to their cells, "Athha, regret everything that you said today." She then left and Cagalli tried to stay strong, preventing her tears to fall.

When they were already inside their cells, she fell on her knees, "I'm sorry Athrun…but we are just not meant to be with each other…never will fate permit us to be united…because…no one will."

**

* * *

Again, with the middle-aged couple…**

"Hey Re," the middle-aged man called out to his wife.

She rolled her eyes as she took of her ear plugs, "What is it again?" she asked, irritated, she was about to fall asleep.

"How about Arthur? When will my boy come back?" he asked and she whacked him again.

"Stupid, he's already on the plane! He grew tired of pretending to be dead and that blondie has stopped crying…at the least, I think." She took her pillow and covered it on her face, "Now I will continue my sleep and don't disturb me." She said in a sharp and deadly tone.

He sighed. What is wrong with asking? He crossed his legs and gazed at the window. It seemed peaceful but soon, again, people will forget the meaning of peace.

"People will suffer once more…and I hate that." He said to himself.

"I hate that too."

He nodded; "Of course, who would love…hey!" he looked at the person beside him.

It was his son, a young teen with raven hair and ruby eyes.

"Long time no see, dad." He hugged him and his father hugged him back as well. He sat beside him, "When will I see brother?"

"Very soon." Was the words he only said and that time is very near as well.

**

* * *

In the dark office…**

"Sir, we have received reports that the interrogation of Miss Stellar has ended and that Arthur Peacecraft has been revived somehow." His assistant informed.

He tapped his chin and let out a heavy sigh, thing are quite getting out of hand, "Tell Alexander that I shall meet him now, in my office."

She nodded and left the office promptly.

He needed to talk with him and they got to be ready before she can take his beloved and only son away from his arms once more just like in the past.

**

* * *

In the training grounds…**

_He is good._ Trowa though as he hurriedly went to his hiding place but his trainee was quicker and younger and he was able to fire him the plastic arrow.

He raised his arms in surrender, "I surrender!" he yelled and Athrun approached him, smiling.

"I win again!" he said in a victory chime. Trowa enjoyed in seeing his trainee smiling. No worries evident in his face as for the time being.

He felt his cell phone vibrate. He quickly took it and read the message. He nodded in understanding the urgency of the order, "Hey kid. You need to go back to the dark office." He told him and Athrun quickly ran to the office.

**

* * *

Back in the dark office…**

He continued to drum his finger on his desk, he was growing more impatient.

He stood up and he held the door knob firmly but it turned on its own, a playful smirked appeared on his face.

Athrun's eyes widen, "F-father." he stuttered.

"Welcome, my son." He said in return.

**

* * *

End of chapter

* * *

**


End file.
